


родной

by Friday_the13th



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th
Summary: стоит только Тайлеру попросить, как Он сделает для него абсолютно всё
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph





	родной

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilostmyhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ilostmyhalo).



> warning：местоимения и имена, поставленные на репит; куча отсылок и странных метафор; намеки на абьюз.  
> написано по коллажу: https://pp.userapi.com/c639617/v639617954/63509/6swJKT_oJLs.jpg

— Джош, забери меня, — слова Тайлера для него — непреложный обет, который можно нарушить только ценой своей жизни, поэтому Он бредёт через весь город по темноте в минимальной комплектации: полупустая пачка сигарет, какая-то мелочь в кармане, потёртые кеды и рваные джинсы, тонкая, как грань бытия, толстовка и глаза, в которых беспокойство можно разливать по утрам вместо кофе в старбаксе — весь этот вид олицетворение нервной опеки над одной искалеченной душой.

Тайлер встречает Его грустно опущенными лопатками, которые могли бы быть прекрасными белоснежными крыльями, но _кто-то_ на самом корню подрубил их, и теперь эта подбитая птица больше не может летать. На молочном полотне его спины цветет и благоухает Вселенная, красуясь своими расплывчатыми туманностями и яркой полосой центра Млечного пути. Заметив чужое присутствие, Тайлер прячется в рукавах своего свитера и просит:

— Пожалуйста, Джош, давай уедем отсюда.

И Он повинуется, выводит почти своё родное дитя из страшного дома, не беспокоясь об ужасном скрипе облезшей до ссохшейся древесины двери, и ведёт на автопилоте два тела до автопарка по улицам их города, всё ещё покоящегося в тени. Заученный наизусть маршрут, отработанный до механизма, столько раз повторяемый в паническом беге, полупьяном бреде и полумертвом поползновении.

Он благодарит Вселенную за то, что сегодня пятница, а значит, их не хватятся до воскресенья — самого отвратительного дня недели, потому что как Бог может спать в такое время и быть слепым ко всему тому, что происходит в созданном им же мире? Тайлер тихо шмыгает носом, и Он прибавляет шаг, буквально взяв на буксир своего напрасно страдающего человечка.

Пока Тайлер дремлет на скамейке возле излучающего неон торгового автомата, стараясь не тревожить свежие мазки краски на своем теле, Он выгребает всю мелочь из кармана под понимающий взгляд из-за пластмассового стекла кассы. Вообще-то, Он сам мог бы посоревноваться со взрослыми всей планеты, в чьих же глазах скрывается больше знаний об окружающем мире и тварях, его населяющих, но заранее знает, что проиграет лишь одному существу, которое попросит у него на последние деньги купить шоколадное молоко.

Пробираясь в пыльный салон гудящего монстра, Он пропускает Тайлера к окну в зазеркальный мир, заранее подставляя своё дружеское плечо под тяжёлую голову, полную не самыми приятными мыслями, и натягивает на кудрявую макушку капюшон своей толстовки, чтобы дремать под равномерное тарахтение мотора, не отвлекаясь на розовый рассвет, который непременно настигнет их, как только они покинут черту города. Так сложилось, что их родное гнездо погружено в вечный мрак и наводнено недобрыми духами.

Они фантазируют, что едут на совместную школьную экскурсию, которой на самом деле никогда не было и никогда не будет, или сидят в двухместной кабине космического корабля, который уносит их прочь от родной планеты на расстояние, измеряемое в миллиардах световых лет. Тем временем большое млекопитающее, в чьём животе мирно уживаются безликие пассажиры, проносит сиамских близнецов, сплетенных голова к голове самой судьбой, мимо полей.

В высокой зреющей кукурузе стоит приветливая ферма и между гнущихся стеблей мелькают призраки играющих детей, в ушах звенит лай собаки — нежно-золотистой, как пшеница, которая приходит на смену жёлто-зеленому полотну. Тянущиеся к самому солнцу колосья вбирают его тепло и краски, напрашиваясь, чтобы в них поселились пузатые комбайны и завелись пчёлы, чтобы их украсили узоры неземной цивилизации или скрылся не самый приветливый дух дома.

Пейзаж мелькает за окном, как кадры старого пленочного фильма. Их ленту зажевало на последней остановке перед чужим городом. Они плечо к плечу вываливаются из мягкой утробы автобуса и, подгоняемые восточным ветром, движутся вперед. Тайлер щебечет о дальних-дальних странах, в которых мечтает побывать, рисует носком кед загадочные для Него символы и играет с приветливой стихией в догонялки, широко раскинув руки. Этот поломанный мальчик похож на потрепанного временем воздушного змея, которого легко чинят после каждого смертельного падения, но вот тот снова ловит воздушный поток и парит, пока опять не оборвется нить и злой рывок гравитации не направит его носом в землю.

— Джош, смотри! — и крутится юлой на месте, совершенно не помня о боли, не чувствуя страха, не осознавая безвыходности своей ситуации. На месте Тайлера возникает небольшой вихрь, который пытается унести домик Элли в волшебную страну, но не учитывает того, что цепи, удерживающие трейлер на привязи, слишком тяжелые и крепкие, и всё, что остается потоку воздуха, это увести их вперед.

Ветер приводит их в маленький лес, где под ногами хрустят кости деревьев и их давних гостей. Тайлер тут же начинает танцевать вальс, а Он бы стоял здесь вечность, превращаясь в одного из неподвижных исполинов с размашистыми ветвями и шершавой корой, и молчаливо наблюдал, как между массивными стволами мелькает знакомый силуэт, но маленький танцор утягивает Его за собой, вдыхая в Него жизнь и делясь своей безграничной энергией самого великого Космоса.

Предательские корни и сговорившиеся с ними ноги валят их на покрывало из сухого мха. Тайлер дышит загнанным кроликом, льнёт ближе своим сердцем к горячему телу верного пса и зачарованно следит за возникающей в чужих губах тающей сигаретой. Дым клубится над ними змеем, захватывая свой собственный хвост в зубастую пасть, и Ему приходится прогнать лесной морок, чтобы не пугать дитя рядом с собой новыми кошмарами. Ветер зябко напоминает о своём присутствии.

— Ты добудешь кости, а я разведу огонь, — смеется Тайлер, выбрасывая почти погасший окурок из Его губ в сухую листву, словно в отместку за попытку поймать их в коварную сеть, оставляет смазанный след кончиков пальцев на холодной щеке и сбегает в просвет между стволами деревьев. Тело непослушно повинуется приказам, смотрит на блеклый огонёк под ногами и видит темноту, потому что впереди Его манит настоящее ручное Солнце.

В Город их доставляет чувство необходимости затеряться в толпе. Они ощущают себя совершенно по-другому среди рабочих марионеток, чувствуя себя первооткрывателями, упоенно исследуют новый мир, но не находят ничего особенного: те же бетонные коробки, одноликие улицы, бездушное окружение. Мир смеется своей серостью над ними, подкидывает очередной перекресток, иллюзию выбора, и выцеживает с них краску для ярких рекламных стендов и трехглазых светофоров. Урбанизационный ужас давит, загоняет в угол и бьёт лежачего в лицо.

А потом Тайлер слышит музыку, идёт на сочные звуки, словно терзаемый жаждой путник, увидевший в пустыне оазис, прорывается сквозь одеревеневшие тела и спотыкается об уличных музыкантов. Те замечают _слушателей_ , их мелодия начинает бить гейзером из-под порхающих пальцев, лёгкий ритм окрыляет, а окружение начинает выглядеть иносказательно. Они — дрейфующий на нотах разной длительности и тональности островок яркого и живого, что даже проходящие мимо марионетки стали поворачивать головы в их сторону.

Он смотрит на своего подопечного и не может не улыбнуться: глаза горят и взгляд скользит по всему завораживающему, но не знает, за что более интересное стоит ухватиться, пальцы нервно теребят края одежды, так и просясь, чтобы им тоже дали попробовать сладкое лакомство, но боятся получить шлепок-наказание за нетерпеливость, обветренные лепестки губ шепчут знакомые слова, которые отпечатались над подкорке сознания где-то во времена походов по дешевым супермаркетам с прилипчивыми песнями, крутящимися на карусели радио.

— Споёшь с нами? — предлагает парень с черно-белыми глазами, на радужке которых бесы танцуют твист.

Тайлер глотает воздух от неожиданности и вжимается спиной в родное тело в поисках укрытия, но Он мягко придерживает напряженные плечи. Им нужен пятисекундный разговор на телекинетическом уровне, чтобы Тайлер выдохнул из себя робкое, но четкое _«да»_.

У Его ангела самый прекрасный голос, который быстро находит общий язык с лёгким перебором струн, объемным звучанием трубы и клавишными шагами. Он бы украсил эту музыкальную вязь перезвоном бубенцов, таким похожим на смех Его солнечного мальчика, и вложил бы в неё биение своего сердца, поддерживающего любое стремление этого гениального человечка.

Тайлер настолько поглощен музыкой, что не замечает ничего: ни косых взглядов, ни звенящую о дно футляра мелочь, ни редких ругательств, ни ободряющих фраз, ни погружающегося в темноту Город, ни пробуждающиеся его огни. Творцы останавливаются разом, утомленные, но счастливые, объединенные общей идей и её исполнением, живые, а не просто существующие. Он видит счастье, удовлетворение и другие тёплые и греющие эмоции, что через край плещутся в их глазных чашах.

Его Ангел еле стоит на ногах, ошалевший и опьяненный, и Он пугается за него, заключает сокровище в свою реальность бытия и застегивает её молнию до самого конца света, осторожно придерживая упрямый подбородок, чтобы не защемить слишком настрадавшуюся на года вперед кожу под ним. Когда они почти вливаются в вечернее течение марионеток, парень с чёрно-белыми глазами сует Ему в ладонь пару мятых купюр, и в этом жесте проскальзывает больше благодарности, чем во всех подаяниях мира.

Он заводит их под вывеску с нечитаемыми иероглифами и простит, как умеет, чтобы их накормили. В тесном помещении уместились все дикие атрибуты другой страны, но эта атмосфера не кажется враждебной и чужой, она смирилась и покорно склонилась перед теми, кто ощущался хозяином положения намного больше, чем жившие тут много лет люди, но с иными корнями и камнями предков. Тайлер ожил цветком, поставленным в воду, и разглядывал картинки в настенном меню, забавно хмуря брови при виде незнакомых символов, а потом, не стесняясь, спрашивал у официанта значения домиков с живущими в них чертами.

Иногда общие беды объединяют, и к ним отнеслись в маленькой стране радушнее, чем в родной. Они благодарили в два голоса за вкусную пищу и тёплый прием, но больше не могли злоупотреблять чужим гостеприимством и покидают эту страну. За время их отсутствия наружность приобрела красный оттенок тревоги, пустые и однотипные улицы не внушали ни капли доверия, и всё окружающее стало похожим на испытание-лабиринт, где нужно выжить любой ценой, чтобы сохранить свою или чужую жизнь.

Тайлер маленьким ребенком, чьи батарейки разрядились на девяносто девять процентов, повис на Его руке и откровенно спал на ходу, но покорно терпел, пока они не дойдут до какого-нибудь приветливого для потерянных душ места. Ветер крутился рядом и звал на крыши, потому что неприветливых духов всегда тянет в недра земли, когда их противоположности не теряют попыток воспарить вновь. Они с богатым опытом в поисках укрытия быстро находят пустующее место для себя и тихо пробираются к звёздам под покрывало, чтобы не потревожить недоброе.

— Посмотри на эти звёзды, Джош. Мы на их фоне никто! — и Тайлер хочет покинуть стратосферу, он воздушным шариком, наполненным гелием, почти совершает это, но его ловят в последний момент и возвращают обратно на землю.

Зато Он чистое отрицание и впервые за день оказывает прямое противодействие, вызывая детский восторг в чёрных кратерах глаз, а потом опускает молящиеся небу руки своего Маленького Принца, прижимает к себе и шепчет, что ночные светила в ответе за них, а не Бог, которому поклонялись их отцы, что Он с ним состоит из перемолотых временем костей одной и той же далекой, но красивой звезды, поэтому их так тянет быть вместе, что они найдут способ стать сильнее, хоть и не знают ещё как, но настанет время и всё ночное полотно будет принадлежать им.

Под эту баюльную песню смыкаются веки Принца, но ему снится не бархатное небо с рассыпанными по нему драгоценными камнями, а до удушливого и сковывающего страха _родной_ голос:

« _Тайлер, будь тише, ты же не хочешь разбудить остальных?_ »

« _Тайлер, где ты был и что делал всё это время?_ »

« _Тайлер, почему ты такой испорченный мальчишка?_ »

« _Тайлер, я беспокоюсь о тебе, поэтому повернись ко мне спиной_ »

Ему приходится с боем вырвать из лап склонившейся над ними кромешной Тени дорогую себе душу и вложить её обратно в тело. Тайлер плачет во сне, не осознавая этого, добавляя к грузу на чужом сердце ещё больше веса, но цепляется за успокаивающую руку, как за спасательный круг, и выплывает на поверхность сознания, на судорожном вдохе произнося:

— Мама?

« _Ты принадлежишь мне_ », — смеется Тень _родным_ голосом и растворяется в рассветных лучах.

Они спускаются на землю, снова сливаются с толпой и на обострённом чутье ищут точку отсчета в этой системе координат, но им хватает оставшихся денег только на один билет в обратный путь, поэтому они единогласно решают идти по обочине в сторону Дома. Город не прощается, не провожает, не манит обратно — он живёт в ожидании новых приблудных душ, которые можно поглотить, не подавившись косточками, поэтому им не жаль оставлять это прожорливое существо за своей спиной.

В туалете на заправке, повстречавшейся на извилистом пути, Тайлер корчит рожицы зеркальным двойникам, но пугается озлобленных взглядов, смотрящих в ответ, и Он покупает ему солнцезащитные очки в забавной оправе, чтобы никакие демоны не смогли украсть свет из родных глаз. Тайлер бесстрашно смотрит через черный цвет на мир, а Ему нравится тёмная сторона луны, которая видна во время солнечного затмения.

Когда начинает истлевать день в закатном пожарище, а они не видят родных очертаний, Тайлер одной рукой держится за него, а другой гладит ветер и просит помочь. Мимо них, разрезая пространство, проносятся звуковые колебания, но никто не снижает скорости. Мир вокруг продолжает гореть, но Тайлер не отчаивается, зная, что их выбор разделят только горделивые и эмоциональные. Из-за поворота возникает нечто черное и пуленепробиваемое и останавливается вдалеке от них, поэтому они бегут к нему, зацепившись крючками своих рук друг за друга. Молчаливая фигура в капюшоне кивает им на заднее сиденье, где сиротливо лежит балаклава, и если это их последняя поездка в жизни, Тайлер всё равно счастлив завершить её с Ним наедине.

За стеклом смазанный неосторожным движением скорости горизонт детально прорисовывает их родные пенаты, и Тайлер прилипает к холодному запотевающему стеклу, чтобы впитать в себя этот образ, пока Его губы шепчут молитву или клятву этому месту, но прерываются, чтобы ответить капюшону, где их высадить. Тот роняет небрежное «я почти местный» и везет своим путем по знакомым улицам, давая надышаться нежной, как материнские объятья, атмосферой. Победа сердца над разумом — странники, вновь возвратившиеся домой, где их ждёт расстрел за предательство родины, но они так счастливы этому, что примут любое наказание.

Огромный солнечный зайчик фонаря выхватывает из мрака сплетенные фигуры. Тайлеру нужно набраться у Него мужества, чтобы без приглашения переступить порог собственного дома. Он гладит по голове своё неродное дитя, обещает, что этой ночью будет рядом, но для этого им необходимо ненадолго расстаться и немного потерпеть. Тайлер исчезает в черной дыре, не потревожив ни одной души в доме, осторожным зверьком поднимается наверх и замуровывает за собой дверь в своё убежище. На кровати ждёт Он, ветер играет с занавесками на открытом окне и Тайлер падает в родные объятья.

— Спасибо, что показал мне это(,) Солнце, — шепчет Тайлер приятную и понятную только для Него истину, зная, что Он, как всегда, поймет и разделит поровну с ним переполняющие его чувства.

В глазах напротив плещется решимость и горит злость, они кричат, что сделают всё ради Тайлера, ведь Ему нет жизни без него, но, к сожалению, ничего не могут больше сделать. Его мальчик гладит холодные щёки — теперь его очередь собирать росу слёз, но Тайлер улыбается и безмерно счастлив, что стал Избранным в свете этих глаз.

— Ты и так спасаешь меня, — Тайлер понимает абсолютно всё, что может Он сказать, и поэтому запечатлевает свои слова на Его губах.

_Темнота никак не могла поглотить Их._

**Author's Note:**

> всем тем историям, которым я не сказала "привет" – привет. и тем людям, что поддержали Идею. моё сердце в ваших руках ♥  
> ///  
> Спас.ибо нашему Ангелу Ilostmyhalo за то, что помогла устроить нашу революцию и вдохновила такой чудесной заявкой   
> Спас.ибо всем тем, кто превратил этот маленький ивент во что-то огромное и полыхающее. У нас получилось, потому что мы были вместе и верили в друг друга. Они гордятся нами.


End file.
